


Cas' top 13 Zepp TRAXX

by accordingtothelore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accordingtothelore/pseuds/accordingtothelore
Summary: Cas gifts Dean a mixtape in return, which says enough on its own, but its the final push for them to get their act together
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. For you to me are the only one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has the perfect present for Dean's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean deserves a proper birthday and I intend to give him one.

It had been mere months since their final confrontation with Chuck, but in that time, everything had seemingly wound down. There was a finality about it, a change in the wind, that they had all felt. In the months since, for example, Castiel had been assigned the role of designated driver more and more, as Dean had given up any pretence of pride, allowing himself to be lolled to sleep sitting in shotgun. When he did take Baby out for a drive, Dean started singing again, wild and obnoxious and carefree. All the tension assuaged away, shoulders dropped, and pace slowed and most importantly, Castiel had seen far more smiles from the man in the past few months than he had in the many years prior. 

This was something else though. Castiel was acutely aware of the childhood that Dean had experienced, or lack thereof. It was safe to assume, then, that the idea of a birthday celebration let alone acknowledgement, must have been as obviously absent in Dean’s life as his father had been. Which is why, when Jack had brought the idea to him and Sam, they immediately assented. If there were any people who so desperately deserved recognition and honouring, it was the Winchester brothers. 

Despite Dean insisting loudly and frequently that he didn’t want his birthday to be a ‘big deal’, his eager reception to any birthday related events violently indicated the contrary. Much of Dean was like this, and it seemed that everyone in his life was well aware of the façade, so it usually worked out fine. It had only taken a few months for Castiel to understand this about the man after all. 

On the morning of the 24th of January, Castiel had found Dean arisen early, sitting in the kitchen and smiling at his phone, aftereffects of facetiming Garth and the Fitzgerald IV’s. Jody had popped in later that morning, and whilst she could only stay for an hour, having a sheriff conference to attend, it was obvious that the effort was not lost on Dean. His giddiness was also particularly apparent when he received calls from both Krissy and Claire. None of the ‘old-man’ insults thrown his way were contested at all, as Dean was apparently too wrapped up in his astonishment that they had even remembered his birthday. 

His cheerful disposition persisted throughout the day, and Castiel soaked it up. Staring intently at Dean, (more so than usual), Castiel tried to commit the man's smiles to memory, persisting even when Dean had laughingly told him to ‘quit it dude, you’re freaking me out’. 

This was something that Castiel hadn’t even thought to pray for, most of that was spent on merely making sure that the man was breathing, safe and for once, not in mortal peril. Seeing Dean beam was a sucker punch to Castiel’s heart. He had been in love with Dean for so long but seeing him _this happy_ was overwhelming. Castiel had no doubt that he had fallen, he couldn’t imagine being able to deal with the extent of these feelings a hundred years ago, let alone a millennium. He really wouldn’t have known what to do with himself. Honestly, Castiel was having a hard time keeping it together, as it were. Being an angel of the lord for longer than the existence of the Earth gave him good practise though. So, if Castiel was completely overcome with adoration, no one was the wiser.

In any case, the birthday festivities had gone wonderfully. Most of the appropriate customs had been observed, at least in Winchester fashion, which meant the substitution of cake with pie and singing with Dean’s threat that ‘if anyone so much as starts singing you won’t get any pie, got it’. 

The roast dinner Jody had brought over in the morning, warmed from the oven, was sprawled out on the map room table and passed around amongst the group. Jack had bought Dean a cowboy hat keychain, which he promptly added to Baby’s keys, after pulling a delighted Jack in for a hug and ruffling his hair. Sam got the same treatment, expressing much less appreciation for it, when he slid Kurt Vonnegut’s Palm Sunday across the table towards Dean. Minutes later Dean was barking a laugh and professing his love for Eileen as he swept her up. She had produced a smuggled bottle of Midleton Very Rare, which they wasted no time pouring out and pairing with Castiel’s cherry pie, the best in the country, he had found. His week-long pilgrimage had been under the guise of ‘angel crap’, thankfully though, the mission was aided by his recent reacquisition of his grace. It would have been worth it regardless, Castiel thought, as he watched Dean scarf it down. For when he finally emerged, with whipped cream on the tip of his nose, Castiel feel like it might have actually been his birthday instead.

Presently, they had just finished watching Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid, the third in the marathon of cowboy movies that Dean had prepared, seemingly oblivious to the pointed, albeit good natured, eye roll from Sam and the bemused glances shared between Jack, Eileen and himself. 

“Alright, I think I’m going to head in” Sam yawned and rose slowly. 

Eileen followed suit, signing “Hope you enjoyed your birthday” to Dean who smiled softly at her and signed “thank you” back. 

Castiel turned to regard the boy pressed to his side, but the steadily rise and fall of Jack’s chest and the trail of drool on the arm rest, answered his inquiry for him. He reached over to tap Dean’s shoulder and jerked his head towards the sleeping boy. “I’ll take him up to his room” he spoke in a low voice, “when I come back, we can watch Tombstone, if you’d like.” 

Surely, I can count on him not being tired yet, Castiel thought, his entire plan had depended on it, on them being alone. He had waited weeks for Dean’s birthday to arrive, the timing was finally right, and Castiel had to make his move now.

Dean grinned broadly, “I’ll set it up.”

Castiel gathered Jack up and carried his son in-all-but-blood to his room. After tucking the boy in, he made a pitstop in his own room. Reaching into his bedside drawer, Castiel retrieved the object that he’d been mulling over for weeks on end. The package was small and neatly wrapped in glossy paper. Castiel turned it over, weighing it in his palms. He had been restless for so long but now, Castiel suddenly found himself unable to move. This is ridiculous, he thought, I am one of heaven’s fiercest warriors, I’ve averted apocalypses, faced gods and monsters alike and triumphed, I shouldn't be scared of giving my friend a gift on his birthday. Taking a deep breath, Castiel made an attempt at summoning courage.

“Hey Cas, did you change your mind about Tombstone? I mean I know it’s not your favourite, but I’m telling you, when you give it another shot you'll realise that it’s not just guns and-” 

“Dean!” Castiel jumped in alarm and juggled the present in his arms, in attempt to prevent the imminent destruction of his hopes and dreams. Composing himself, he turned to face his friend, who was stood in the open doorway.

“Hey buddy” Dean said slowly, taking in the scene with an amused smirk, “whatcha got there?”

It took a moment for Castiel’s thoughts to catch up with him and he realised, flushing, that there was nothing subtle about the way he had reacted and was continuing to react, his arms having forced themselves behind his back. Yeah, definitely the picture of an innocent man. He scolded himself for his childishness, brought his hands back to his sides and sat himself down on the edge of his bed. 

Dean planted himself down next to Castiel and looked at him expectantly.  
“Here” Castiel said, not trusting himself to speak he thrust the package into Dean’s hands, hoping, no, praying that Dean would understand.

Castiel stared at the package in Dean’s hands and watched as Dean examined it. In his periphery he saw Dean stare back up at him in apparent curiosity. Okay, that’s fine, Castiel thought, this is absolutely fine. Upon realising that Castiel was not prepared to give him either a reaction or explanation, Dean returned his attention to the gift and began unwrapping it. Dean pried it open, deftly but carefully, ensuring that the packaging wasn't ripped. After what seemed to Castiel as an eternity, Dean unveiled the gift and Castiel raised his face in time to watch the widening of Dean’s eyes and the realisation dawn across his own face. 

“Cas’ Top 13 Zepp Traxx” Dean read faintly and matched his gaze. 

“It’s a sequel,” Castiel started, looking back down at his palms, “of sorts. The mixtape you gave me was so thoughtful, Dean. And I just-” he was cut off by a pair of strong arms pulling him in. Castiel let go of the breath he didn’t realise he was holding and folded his arms around Dean, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Cas” Dean whispered.

“Happy Birthday Dean.”


	2. Everybody needs the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longing. Just longing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last one was going to be a one shot... and then I kept thinking about how it wasn't really resolved. I just needed a little more.  
> Also, I know that Fool in the Rain probably fits better. It's just a little too on-the-nose for my taste.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Dean placed his phone back on the table in front of him and ran a hand down his face, sighing.  
“Dean,” Sam started and whipping his head towards the sound, Dean was greeted with an exasperated expression. “Dude, that’s the fifth time you’ve checked your phone in the last minute.” Sam softened, “Cas is working. He’ll text you when he’s free. It’s not like you don’t know where he is.”

“Who said I was waiting for a text from Cas?”

“Seriously.” Dean watched his brother’s expression shift back into infuriation, “your pining is so loud it’s the only thing anyone can hear for miles”

“That’s not true!” Dean shifted his gaze from Sam to Eileen who was sitting back in her chair and peering at the two of them from over her tea. “Right? Eileen,” he appealed and signed “back me up here” as he did so. 

The woman shook her head in amusement, “sorry Dean, but Sam’s right.” Out of his periphery he saw Sam smirk and nod as Eileen signed “so _loud.”_

Whatever, Dean thought, pouting. I don’t deserve this abuse. 

“I’m going for a drive,” he announced, realising too late that the others were already too engrossed in one another to notice, or care. Dean caught the end of what could only be construed as flirty ASL before he cleared his throat. “Remember Sammy. Sock. Door.” He revelled in his baby brother’s bitch face and the blush rising up his cheeks in response to a laughing Eileen. Classic, Dean thought, that’ll teach him. He clicked his tongue and winked at her before making his way to the garage.

Dean got in and started Baby up waiting for the tape to start. Cas’ tape. During his last outing, upon finding himself at the end of it, he’d waited for it to rewind before leaving the garage. Dean had no shame. No one had been in the car with him for a while now. Their trips had naturally been infrequent since they were on a break from hunting. Sam typically preferred to get in Eileen’s truck when he had errands to run, letting her drive him around. Dean didn’t blame his brother for wanting to spend his time with her. He deserved it, especially after all that time apart. And Eileen was great: smart, strong, capable of holding her own. Plus, Dean mused with a grin, she enjoyed a good hunt, greasy diner food and beer as one should. Eileen was more than worthy of his brother and her willingness to stick around despite their Winchester-ness, their divine misfortune, was an underrated quality. Her loyalty was greatly appreciated by him, there weren’t many people who could cope with their particular brand of insanity after all.

The point was that Dean had had Baby to himself for a while and even better, since his birthday. Which is all to say, that this was the fourth time he found himself rewinding the cassette. 

As soon as he’d had a moment to himself in the days following his birthday Dean had driven out, parked Baby in the middle of a field, turned up the volume and stared up at the stars. It was also, exactly what he was on his way to do tonight.

When Dean had gifted Cas his mixtape it was his way of telling the angel how he felt, without having to actually say it. Fuck only knows that he couldn’t trust his voice for it. Dean had been sure that by the time Cas heard the organ fading out on ‘Thank you’ that there would be no mistaking his intent. Dean had reached deep down and poured himself out, everything that he had been holding in for years and so, this was for him, to let go of it all. He didn’t know whether Cas would reciprocate though, because the tape wasn’t about that. It was for letting his best friend know with absolute certainty just how he felt. It was not a question, so Dean hadn’t expected an answer.

And yet, he got one, at least he thought so. It wasn’t as though Dean was counting the number of seconds that they hugged or anything stupid like that, but… Cas had held on a little longer and smiled at him more and lingered a little closer (if that was even possible). Maybe all the chick flicks he watched had hijacked a part of his brain and maybe he was reading into their interactions a little too much. The only definite way to know, was for Cas to affirm it himself. Dean had held his breath after counting the signs, waiting for Cas to corner him, to say something, anything about it, in his frank, straight to the point, Cas way. 

And then, just when Dean had thought he’d predicted the next more and figured the angel out… Cas had gone out of his way to let Dean know in Dean’s own way instead. That bastard, Dean thought, shakily, as Baby hurtled down the road with Robert Plant crooning _“did you ever believe that I could leave you… standing out in the cold?”_ Cas had gone and pulled a move completely and utterly chick flick worthy, absolutely flooring Dean in the process. The bastard had shaken him to the core with that... and the other thing. The glaringly obvious thing. The undeniable fact that Cas actually felt the same way. Dean had never been used to miracles, but this particular one he had allowed himself to believe. 

Unfortunately, though, Dean had barely gotten a glimpse of Cas since that night. It was time to relax, what with Chuck taken care of, and the Winchester boys had made it abundantly clear that all they intended to do for the next year was kick it. Inconveniently, for both the brothers, Cas and Eileen had unwavering senses of duty, or obligation, or whatever. It was annoying, but he had always admired Cas for it, and he was sure Sam felt the same about Eileen. They were just good people. The pair had taken turns hunting with Jack or providing back up for hunters in need. Apparently, even though the Winchester’s had put the world on pause, it wouldn’t take. This wasn’t something they could fault either, it had been obvious to them that monsters would continue to exist. Naturally, someone had to be there to take care of that. 

But, damn it, he missed Cas, and what was the point of saving the world if you don’t get reap the rewards. Life was still rude like that, he supposed, even when Chuck was no longer writing the manuscript. At least he had the stars to keep him company until his best friend eventually returned home.

Dean hummed along while Robert Plant belted, _“in the light, everybody needs the light.”_ and thought about how nice it would be if Cas was there with him, shoulder to shoulder on Baby’s hood, gazing up into the night sky. 

_Son of a bitch._


	3. Made up my mind to make a new start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are finally in a scene together for more than five minutes.

Castiel heard the familiar thudding of boots as he and Jack sat in the kitchen and sipped their tea. They’d gotten back to the bunker an hour ago and since then they’d gotten themselves cleaned up and Jack fed. Castiel had found that a hot shower as a remedy for a long day definitely boded true, and the post hunt induced weariness had given away for the warm comforting feeling of being home.

He glanced over at Jack and the two of them turned expectantly to the open doorway as Dean waltzed in, rounding the corner sharply and making a beeline towards the fridge as he sung under his breath. _“Light, light, light, in the light”._ He’s so beautiful, Castiel thought, in the simple, unfiltered, raw way that he is. There was nothing particularly special about the moment but Castiel found the overwhelming fondness he harboured for the man blossom in his chest. He waited a split second longer than he should have, before interrupting. 

“Hello Dean.” 

“Holy shit!” Dean gasped, startled and Castiel shot an amused look towards Jack in the seconds it took for Dean to recollect himself. “What have I told you about-” he started and then pinched the bridge of his nose, “when did you guys get back?” 

“A little while ago” Jack supplied mildly.

“And you didn’t think to call?” Dean appeared to be affronted which confused him. Dean knew perfectly well what they were doing and that they had planned to come back as soon as case closed. They had discussed it at great length that morning when Dean had called to check-in. 

“No? Why? Were you worried about something?” he questioned, head tilting and eyes scrutinising. 

“No,” he sighed and then his features softened, “of course not.” Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Jack from behind, “what with Jack coming along the way he is.” Dean drew back and squeezed his shoulders, “what’s a vengeful spirit to the prodigal son?” Jack beamed at the man from over his shoulder.

Castiel did not know that it was possible to be even more in love, and yet, his cup runneth over. 

“It’s time for the prodigal son to get some rest.” Castiel declared sternly but the smile hadn’t quite left his lips as he uttered it. 

Upon finishing his tea, Jack hugged the each of them and left.

“How’d the hunt go?” Dean asked in a hushed voice, lowering himself down across from Castiel. Not interested in feigning nonchalance Dean leant over the table towards him, “It wasn’t too bad, was it?”.

“You were right, it was a cursed object. But it wasn’t the one we thought it was.”

“Not the grandma necklace?” He smiled at that. It was so like Dean to reduce a family heirloom passed down by generations, holding sacred and sentimental value, to a ‘grandma necklace’.

“No, apparently that would have been too easy,” Castiel shrugged.

“Aha” Dean conceded and then after a moment, asked “what was it then?”

“The diary.”

“Chamber of Secrets style” Dean grinned and nodded in recognition as he leant back into his seat.

Castiel smiled with mirth. Ah Harry Potter, the fantasy franchise Dean vehemently claimed to know nothing about. “Exactly. Anyway, we both got knocked around, but it was nothing too serious.”

“Okay good,” he nodded and continued, “she didn’t get mad at you for burning the necklace?”

“Surprisingly, Mrs Woodhouse-”

“Who?”

“The grandmother”

“Oh.” 

“She had the necklace made out of tungsten. There wasn’t any damage for her to be mad about.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Plus, she was taken by Jack.”

“Yeah? I bet he charmed the socks off of her,” Dean chuckled.

Castiel agreed. Jack had certainly done his fair share of sweet talking, though what it had to do with her socks he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t a reference to anything. At least not something that Metatron had read or watched. He began to formulate the question but the look on Dean’s face made him immediately retract it. 

Dean had that look about him again, the one where he was holding something in. It would take a few moments but eventually Dean would confess. This is how it goes Castiel thought, so he let the silence stretch and waited.

“Now that that’s done” he began slowly, “you don’t have any pressing business to attend to, right?”

Castiel was confused as to why he would ask this but alas, “unfortunately. Something has come up.” He gave Dean a wry smile. 

Dean’s own had faded, “another one?” he demanded, arms crossed against his chest.

“Yes Dean.” 

Dean’s expression hardened and Castiel felt the beginning of an oncoming storm. “When are you planning on leaving?”

“Saturday,” he answered. It wasn’t as if Castiel was intentionally filling up his time. He wanted to stay more than anything, to go for a drive with Dean, for them to take Jack fishing or to the beach like they did a couple of months ago. 

“Can’t you let Eileen take Jack out this time. Plus, I know the kid is the most powerful being in creation or whatever, but he is still a kid. Surely we give him some time on the bench?”

“I agree.” He watched as Dean opened his mouth to interject so he hurriedly continued, “This isn’t about Jack. I’m going back to heaven. Joshua’s been asking for my assistance for some time now.”

“Right, of course. Some more angel-crap” Dean muttered bitterly, taking Castiel by surprise. He felt stung by it.

“Dean. In case you’ve forgotten I am an angel. I have responsibility to-”

“No. No.” Dean sighed “I know Cas. But we just saved the world. You saved the world. You deserve a break. Don’t they have other angels that can cover your shift.” Oh. A wave of relief washed over Castiel, followed closely by one of affection for the man. 

“Sorry Dean. This was the longest I could put it off for.” Naomi had given him the next two days for his ‘personal affairs’ to be sorted out before his assistance was charged by Joshua. 

“Not your fault Cas. Anyway,” Dean rose and began making his way out of the room, “guess we gotta make your break count then” he said from over his shoulder, nodded at Castiel and disappeared from view.

Castiel was left staring at the empty doorway wondering whether he ought to chalk that up to Winchesters being Winchesters or consider it a legitimate threat.


	4. These things are clear to all from time to time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winchester Brotherly Bonding Time™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get back to the romance in a second.

That morning they had all been preoccupied with the post hunt unpacking. Salt rounds needed to be unloaded from shotguns and restocked. Steel rods and unused knives put away. Dean had spent the entirety of that time working on Cas’ Continental. Cas had grown protective of the hunk of crap. That was something that was oddly human of him and something Dean felt he was probably responsible for. The old girl was more trouble than she was worth but for Cas’ general happiness and safety, Dean found himself giving her a check-up after her every outing.

Dean was glad for Cas’ affinity for cars, _really_ , especially because the zapping everywhere was nauseating, but he did wish that Cas had better taste. There was a certain charm to her, and she was all American muscle... but still, _ugly as hell._

That time would have been useful for Dean to plan, figure out what was going to go down tonight. Would have been useful if Dean hadn’t already planned it out. 

Dean sent Sam a text asking him to drop by the garage to ‘help him out’ and waited, running a hose over the windshield. By the time he’d gotten to the rear window he heard a wearied “what do you want?” Sammy really is a smart kid, Dean thought in amusement, and looked over his shoulder at his brother who handed him a cold brew.

Dean swapped the hose in his hand for it, “hold this for a second,” he said with a beam as bright as Sam’s scowl was deep. Dean took his time a sip of the coffee and let out a moan lowering himself down on his makeshift stool, their beer cooler. 

“Dean,” Sam turned the hose off and stood directly in front of him. “What do you want?”

“I need to ask you a favour.”

“Okay.”

“Do you think you and Eileen could babysit the kid for the night, run interference.”

“Tonight?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, well sure” Sam shrugged, “any particular reason?”

Dean put his drink down and rubbed his hands together, “well for starters, you owe me.” 

“No, I don’t” Sam protested indignantly.

“Ah, yeah you do” he countered.

“Oh yeah, for what?” 

“For heaps of things,” Dean scoffed. As if Sam had forgotten all the times that Dean had done him a solid.

“Name one” Sam challenged.

“Well…” Dean took a moment racking his brain. Nothing? _Seriously?_

He had taken too long of a moment apparently, as Sam had already brought a stool into the garage, sat himself down across from Dean and given him a smug look. _Son of a bitch._

“Whatever, so will you do it or not.”

“Yeah, alright. I’ll just tell Jack that Eileen’s never seen Star Wars that’ll get him to-”

Wait a minute. What the fuck? “Eileen’s _never_ seen Star Wars? Are you fucking kidding? You need to amend that shit right now.”

Sam smirked, “well I guess we know that the plan’s gonna work.” The absolute nerve of this one, Dean thought.

“Dude. How can you walk around knowing that she’s been deprived and just ignore it? You know I’m gonna have to kick your ass if you keep mistreating her like this.” Dean was absolutely serious about that; just because his brother was a giant doesn’t mean Dean couldn’t take him.

“I’m not” Sam started and looked at Dean as if he was the ridiculous one. “Come on,” he huffed in frustration, “we just haven’t gotten around to it yet.” Dean was unyielding, still shaking his head. _Unbelievable._ His little brother had clearly lost his mind. Star Wars is a pillar in any relationship, everyone knew that. Except Eileen apparently. Poor Eileen. She deserved better. 

“Wish I could be there to see it. She’s gonna love it. You’re showing her ‘A New Hope’ first of course.”

“Of course.”

Dean nodded in approval. “Good. You’ve waited this long to do it and you’re gonna do it right.”

“Anyway, why can’t you?”

Dean looked up in confusion, “What?”

“Why aren’t you staying in?”

“Oh, you know.” Dean shrugged, trying for an air of casualness. Which obviously didn’t work damn it, he thought as he watched Sam fold his arms against his chest. 

“Dean,” Sam pressed.

“Well I umm” he mumbled and attempted to buy himself some time by stirring his drink.

“You what?” From his periphery he saw that Sam was giving his trademark concerned but understanding, puppy-dog-eyed look. _Bastard._

“Cas and I are hitting the town.” Dean took another sip to avoid Sam’s gaze.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t have much time before he has to leave again. Heavenly orders or whatever. They’ve got their wings in a twist again and it’s Cas’ job to deal with that, as always,” he sighed. 

“Dean,” Sam ventured, “you know that Cas is only going to be gone for a day or two. For once there’s no looming threat, no apocalypse. You have all the time in the world.”

Wondering how best to respond Dean finally settled on, “I’ll drink to that.” Sam smiled and got up to leave. 

Dean fiddled with the straw of his drink as he mulled the words over. Sam always had infinite patience and kindness for Dean’s bullshit. His little brother had been looking after Dean just as much as Dean had done. It had been that way for a while now.

“Hey, Sam?” Dean called after him and followed his brother towards the door. As soon as Sam had turned Dean wasted no time pulling him in and wrapping his arms around him. Sam looked surprised, but after a beat, his chin was tucked in on Dean’s shoulder and he returned the hug in earnest. Dean pat his brother on the back, letting go. “Thanks.”

“’Course”


	5. Hitting on the moonshine, rocking in the grain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night begins...

When Dean had asked him if he wanted to go on a drive, Castiel had been more than happy to comply. As he sat shotgun, Castiel was reminded of all their previous excursions together. During the early days of their friendship, they had spent long nights in the Impala searching for seals to protect. With the threat of the apocalypse looming over them though, and the constant worry for Sam’s fate, Castiel found himself accompanying Dean more and more. Sometimes Dean would pray to him directly, asking for company, asking for a distraction so he wouldn’t have to think about his brother knee deep in Ruby and knee deep in demon blood. Dean’s inability to keep his brother safe was slowly destroying him and his loneliness and longing pulled on Castiel’s heart strings so strongly that he, the loyal seraph, couldn’t ignore it. When Dean didn’t call, Castiel had still offered his company up, growing worryingly attached to the man by the day. 

Dean skipped forward a couple of tracks to ‘The Ocean’ and began nodding along to the guitar riff smiling in approval. “Perfect song for hitting the open road. But I wouldn’t have thought it’d be one of your picks” he glanced sideways at Castiel, raising his eyebrows.

“It reminded me of you.” Castiel said holding his gaze. He watched in elation as Dean flushed, the tips of his ears turning pink. A moment later Castiel felt the heat rising in his own cheeks when Dean hollered _“I’ve got a date, I can’t be late for the high hopes hailla ball”_ and in true showmanship, turned to wink at him.

Soon, the Impala pulled up into a grassy field and spluttered to a halt near the centre. Dean got out without a word and despite having no idea where they were or what Dean had planned, Castiel followed suit, getting out of the car without complaint.

“No light pollution” Dean said spreading his arms in explanation, wide and high above his head. Castiel followed his gaze up at the starry night sky. He was vaguely aware of Dean amending under his breath, “or, you know, less light pollution,” but Castiel was transfixed. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen the sky from Earth before. As much as he had grown to resent his father, it could not be denied that his creations were remarkable. 

He had a faint sense that Dean’s eyes were on him and his suspicion was confirmed as Castiel felt a hand grab his. He let himself be tugged back in the direction of the Impala and settled on her hood next to Dean. 

“I’ve been doing this pretty often recently, when you and Jack are out. Gotta give Sam and Eileen some time to yaknow,” he paused and elbowed Castiel lightly in the ribs, “get it on.” 

Castiel turned to face Dean and found him wearing a self-satisfied grin.

“That’s what you think they’re doing?” 

“’Course that’s what they’re doing,” he scoffed.

“Well,” he began slowly “that explains why they didn’t come to greet us after we got back the other night.” 

“Gross! Now I’m picturing it,” He groaned, bowing his head. “And I bet you’re in control of your thoughts using your angel mojo schtick” 

Castiel tried to maintain his poker face, but the corner of his mouth tilting slightly upwards had given him away and he received a light shoving in response.

“I used to do this all the time with Sam, when we were younger” he looked over at Castiel who nodded and waited for him to continue. “I remember one time, fourth of July 1996, we snuck out after Dad was asleep. Sam had been pestering us all week about how he never got to see the fireworks. You can imagine what a pain that was,” he laughed “but Sam was so adorable at the time, still a puny, snotty-nosed little kid. His puppy-dog eyes were at peak performance. Which meant that I was forced to steal some cash from Dad’s wallet and buy the damn fireworks. We spent the night setting them off in a field nearby.” Dean looked out into the night wistfully. As the moonlight shone, underneath the open sky, he looked beautiful. It was no wonder to Castiel, why it felt as though the stars were reaching out: trying to greet him.

“You two should do that again some time,” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean looked back at Castiel in wonder, as though the thought had never occurred to him, and then beamed. “Why not? We could make a thing of it: You, me, Sammy, Eileen and Jack.” After a moment Dean sighed, “I keep forgetting there’s so much that kid hasn’t experienced.”

“Same for you two. You went to the beach for the first time a few months ago.”

“True,” Dean conceded. “But that’s what this break’s for. Making up for lost time.”

“You have the rest of your lives as well,” Castiel reminded him, brows furrowed. 

“We’re still going to be hunting-”

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean you have to take every case that’s in front of you. There are other hunters. You don’t have to carry the weight of worlds on your shoulders anymore. You do know this Dean?”

“Sure.” For whatever reason, Dean brushed the comment off dismissively. Castiel continued to hold his gaze until Dean wavered. Eventually he sighed, lifting his head and confessing, “bad habit. This new life thing takes some getting used to.” 

Castiel’s heart broke for him. He should have expected this, the doubt and disbelief. Considering the way that the Winchester’s lives had unfolded for the past fifteen years, it made sense that Dean would anxiously anticipate the next tragedy to strike. Castiel tried to inject as much sympathy as he could in the smile he returned and reached over to grip Dean’s shoulder.

“Speaking of Atlas,” he decided to guide the conversation to more Dean-friendly territory, “did you give him a constellation as well?”

The grin returned to Dean’s face much to Castiel’s relief.

“No but he is part of one. It’s still winter so we should see him, if we can spot Taurus.” Castiel watched as Dean’s eyes scoured the sky. “There,” he announced triumphantly and pointed up into the night. Dean shuffled closer so that they were pressed flush, side by side. “Do you see it? It sorta looks like a 'y'.” 

Castiel didn’t understand what he was supposed to be seeing. It was admirable though, humans and their constant desire for meaning. Taking the random smattering that nature produced and attempting find meaning within the dots. Assigning arbitrary values to stars that could be interpreted in a million different ways. Confusing but fascinating and beautiful in its earnestness. 

Despite having no idea what Dean was referring to, he nodded. Castiel could only assume he’d been found out though, because Dean huffed and grabbed his hand. He bent his head towards Castiel’s pointing out each of the stars individually, before tracing between them. In a second the sky was transforming, and the constellation came into being before Castiel’s eyes. 

_Oh._ Castiel’s smile broadened, stretching from ear to ear as he turned to face Dean.

“Awesome, right?” 

Dean continued to use Castiel's hand as a pointer, and they remained there, side by side on the hood of the Impala, until they’d finished mapping the rest of the sky.


	6. Guessing 'bout a thing you really ought to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night p2: Electric Boogaloo.

Dean stifled a yawn.

“Dean,” Cas started “we should get back. You’re obviously-” 

“I said I’m not tired okay.” 

Dean _was_ tired and it _was_ obvious, but sue him, he wanted to spend some quality time with the man he was in love with. It wasn't as though a few hours lost sleep wouldn't kill him. 

“I am hungry though.” 

Dean was suddenly struck with the thought that, crap, he ought to have packed a picnic or something, right? That’s the cliché isn’t it: picnic under the stars. Crap. Oh well, here’s to a convenient excuse to keep the night going.

“Let’s go get some grub” he proposed, sliding off Baby’s roof. If Cas saw right through him, which he almost certainly did, given his eyebrow raise, he didn’t say anything more about it.

Having Cas riding shotgun in the Impala felt surprisingly natural. No one could ever replace Sam, that went without saying. But when Sammy was inevitably tied up with little moose children of his own, Dean foresaw Cas sitting there beside him well into the future (with Jack in the backseat, whenever he wasn’t off ringing Heaven’s bells). He was surprisingly chill about the revelation, relieved even, especially considering he has long since given up denying that Cas’ presence was all kinds of soothing for his soul.

On his right Cas was humming along to the stereo; _“many dreams come true, and some have silver linings. I live for my dream, and a pocket full of gold.”_ Catching him staring, Cas turned to face Dean and gave him a contented smile. It was rare that the angel was quite so loosened up and he felt his heart swell at the sight. 

Forcing himself to tear his eyes away, he took Cas’ cue and began drumming his hands on the steering wheel, loosing himself in the song and unleashing his inner John Bonham. 

_“Mellow is the man who knows what he's been missing. Many, many men can't see the open road.”_

……………

“Did you know that Kansas has the world’s largest ball of twine?” Dean asked breaking the silence. They’d driven for a quarter of an hour by now, on their way to town for a hot meal. Dean had zoned out for the majority of the ride before he had randomly remembering the fact. It seemed to him the kind of thing that Cas would like, the twine, that is. Dean knew that if Cas wanted to, he’d let himself be dragged there, and he’d wait with only mild complaining for Cas to finish examining the twine and interviewing the staff that he’d unwittingly befriended. Who was he to deny Cas of happiness, even if it was at the expense of his own sanity? He had also long since forgone the assumption that he was well and thoroughly whipped. Though, Dean contemplated, maybe Cas would hate it, the twine thing that is. He might just writing it off as irrelevant; it would not be a stretch of the imagination for Cas to opt for an apiary instead.

The reaction that Dean received, was neither here nor there, and completely threw him off regardless. In classic Cas fashion he looked at Dean and simply deadpanned “I would assume it isn’t edible.” 

“Well obviously! I didn’t mean-” he turned to face the angel, who, to the untrained eye appeared completely stoic but Dean knew from the way he turned his head to look out the window, that Cas was smirking. 

“Though humans do have peculiar tastes.” He continued, brows furrowed in faux? no, real? contemplation. Sometimes even Dean couldn’t tell. “The spaghetti taco you had last week was no exception.” 

Ah, there it is. Dean shook his head. _Smartass._

“I suggest we change route if you want to try it out.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever Cas.” He chuckled and turned his focus back on the road.

……………

They eventually made their way into a neighbouring town. Dean pulled into the parking lot of a generic small-town diner. Cas only ate occasionally, as he didn’t particularly need to do so, but he never said no to a good burger and anything that’d coax those happy noises out of Cas was fine by Dean.

They slid into an empty booth towards the corner. 

“Are you planning on eating tonight or are you just going to scowl at me until I finish up?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had a burger. I wouldn’t mind indulging.” 

Dean snorted, “Oh, so that’s what you angels call it.”

“You know the name for what you’re referring to is ‘Occasion’. This has nothing to do with that.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean raised “remember that pie you got for my birthday. Sex on a plate Cas. Sex. On. A. Plate.”

Cas averted his gaze at that, “In any case I suppose dinner is customary for a date.” 

Dean almost choked. He was saved from attempting to come up with a follow up to whatever that was, by the arrival of their waitress. Dean decided on the spot that he’d be giving her a pretty good tip for her freakishly convenient timing.

“Can I get the house special with extra bacon, fries for the table and a black coffee? Thanks.”

“What about you, hon?” she turned to face Cas whose eyes were furiously scanning the menu.

“Uhhh” 

“Can you get another burger for my, uhh, my date?”

Dean ducked his head in mortification. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t a teenager, hadn’t been one in a long ass time. And yet, here he was, acting like he was on his first date. Very smooth Winchester, he chastised himself. 

The waitress however was unfazed, replying “Sure thing,” and walking away, seemingly without a second thought. The poor girl had probably _seen some things_ from her time as a waitress. Better make that a great tip he thought.

Dean cleared his throat, squared his shoulders and raised his head to find Cas smiling to himself. At the sight, Dean eased back into his seat and his expression mirrored the angel’s out of fondness.

“What’s the word, Cas?”

…………… 

Their food arrived in time and Dean wasted no time scarfing it down. “So” Dean said in the middle of chewing, pausing only to shove a few chips in his mouth, “what sort of mission is Joshua sending you on anyway?” Despite remaining on Earth for the majority of his time since meeting Dean, there was no denying Cas would be tied to the place forever. Heaven and the angels and everything that had happened before was majorly important to him, and on that basis alone Dean had learnt to respected it. But that didn’t mean he had to like it.

Cas was still engrossed in the burger in his hands, oblivious to anything that wasn't in or falling out of the bun. Dean knocked his knee impatiently but Cas simply wound his calf around Dean’s own and continuing to cram his burger down. The press of their legs together did manage to distract Dean, but only momentarily, and he focused back on fishing for details.

“Cas? Hello? Earth to Cas.”

“I’m not privy to the details,” he managed, in between bites.

“Huh.” Figures, Dean thought, shaking his head. How typical of the angels, keeping each other on a need to know basis. 

“Dean.”

“What? I’m just saying, historically, not the best employer record.”

“In all fairness,” he gestured to himself, testifying “I wasn’t the best employee.” _Oh, Cas._

“You were just trying to do the right thing,” Dean insisted firmly. 

“But anyway,” he caught Cas’ eyes, “If they ask too much, you’ll leave the sandbox, right?”

“It’s probably something minor. Naomi is the one shouldering the greatest burden.” 

Dean hummed. That was probably the best answer he would get out the angel. He supposed Cas was right though, with Jack lending himself to them, Heaven had been pretty much smooth sailing. 

He was reaching over and shaking some salt over the fries, when Cas was suddenly turning the tables on him, “why don’t _you_ visit heaven? Jack could bend a few rules.”

“Why would I?” It wasn’t like Heaven was particularly fond of him. It definitely wasn’t like they tried to kill him whenever they had the chance, or forced Cas to kill him, or force them to star in the apocalypse or anything insane like that.

“You could visit everyone. Ellen and Jo, Charlie, Kevin, Bobby.” Oh, Dean thought, that makes more sense. In truth Dean had given it a lot of thought over the years but he had eventually come to the conclusion that...

“Nah it’s not right.”

He watched as Cas frowned at this, “Jack goes and visits Kelly sometimes.”

“That’s different” he amended quickly, not meaning to insult Cas’ parenting or Jack himself, “that’s fine. It’s just that,” Dean took a moment to figure out how to best articulate what he was trying to say, “I can’t have a foot upstairs and a foot down here.” Dean shrugged “it wouldn’t do anyone any good.”

“Besides we finally got what we’ve always wanted. Peace of mind,” he tapped his forehead. “Everyone’s safe, we’re all free to do whatever the fuck we want for the rest of time.”

Cas hunched over conspiratorially. “And what you want most of all is to eat diner food and drive around in circles when you should be sleeping?” Cas asked archly, a smile breaking over his face. “Like you’ve done all your life?”

Dean leant forward to meet him, putting on a roguish expression. “Pffft. Number one,” he said counting it off on his finger, “look me in the eyes and tell me the burger wasn’t good.” Cas rolled his eyes but Dean knew him well enough to know he was atleast a little charmed, or at the very least, amused. “And two, I’m never gonna neglect my Baby. She needed to stretch her legs.” 

“Of course, Dean.”


	7. Rivers always reach the sea

The pair were making their way through the bunker towards Dean’s room when Dean had come to an abrupt halt. 

“You know, I’m still pretty buzzed from the coffee. Wanna watch a movie or something? I’ll even let you pick?” 

That’s strange, Castiel thought, as they were still working their way through Castiel, Jack and now Eileen’s required viewing for members of the Bunker ‘household’ and were still in the middle of the boys beloved Star Wars saga.

“Dean.”

“No Westerns. I swear,” he said soberly, hands raised in surrender. 

Okay if that isn’t sleep deprivation talking, I don’t know what is, Castiel thought. Recently, when it was just the two of them, Dean had been trying out Clint Eastwood’s entire discography ‘to see which one would stick’. Castiel still hadn’t discerned his meaning by that, but he didn’t mind humouring Dean, who’s delight could be secured by his own re-enacting of the films line by line.

“It’s half past one.” 

“Time is an illusion. Or a social constr-” Dean cut himself off with a yawn. 

“Dean, you need sleep.” Castiel continued down the hall past him.

“I’ve got nothing going on tomorrow or, heh, in the foreseeable future. I don’t see why I can’t sleep in.”

“That’s beside the point,” Castiel replied sternly. “Anyway,” he paused, waiting until Dean stood in front of the doorway with him, “I uhh, want to thank you.”

“Yeah?” Dean folded his arms, and asked slyly, “why’s that?”

“I had a good time tonight,” Castiel said simply. 

“Oh,” Dean’s expression softened and he gave Castiel a coy smile, “I’m glad.” 

They stood in silence for a moment and Dean peered at him curiously as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Balling his fists, Castiel took a tentative step forward arriving within inches of the man. Emboldened, he slowly raised a hand to Dean’s face and cupped his jaw. As he closed his eyes, Castiel leant in and gently pressed a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips.

Of course he wanted more, but even though they’d been dancing around each other for years, it was _new._ Castiel, more than anything, wanted to pull Dean close to his chest when they were watching movies together or to card his hand through his hair, to lazily carve the shape of Dean’s jaw with his mouth in the early morning laying together on the same mattress or to reach out and grab the his hand whenever he even remotely felt inclined. He wanted this and infinitely more, but he couldn’t have it, at least not yet. Castiel was treading lightly. One false move and he’d lose the best friend he’d ever known. 

So, when Dean looked at him with a startled expression, Castiel felt his stomach tighten. He returned his hands to fists and waited for the other shoe to drop, but then Dean’s shock turned into _determination?_

In a whirl wind, the lapels of Castiel’s trench coat were grabbed harshly, and he was yanked, stumbling, forward. And then. _Oh._ And then they were kissing. Hands in each other’s hair and around each other’s necks and grasping at each other’s clothes. Kissing. 

Castiel was struck by the irony of the man who’d protested about personal space all those years ago and his absolute violation of this now, but it couldn’t be properly registered as he was mesmerised by Dean’s roaming hands and enchanted by his insatiable mouth.

And then they were apart but pressed flush against one another, chests heaving in time. Castiel stared at Dean in unabashed awe.

After some time, utterly enthralled, Castiel remembered himself. “Goodnight Dean” he bid in a hushed tone and, still beaming, turned and started towards his own room.

“Cas.” 

His blissed-out state quickly transfigured itself into bewilderment. As he turned to face Dean, Castiel felt the fear creeping back into his heart. 

Dean stared at Castiel incredulously and jerked his head towards his room. “Don’t you want to stay?” 

“Oh.”

Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed at Castiel’s sleeve. 

“Come on.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that even if the writers don't make Destiel canon, you were satisfied with me doing it for you.
> 
> Also please drop a comment. I would love to hear what you thought of the fic :)


End file.
